Typically, prior to installation of a finished ceiling, a recessed luminaire (also referred to as a light fixture) is secured to wood and/or steel framing of a building using telescoping bars that cover common spacing between parallel framing members. For example, the telescoping bars cover a joist spacing in the range of about 16 inches-24 inches or a T-bar spacing in the range of about 24 inches.
After attachment to the building framing, the recessed luminaire can be adjusted perpendicular to the framing members by sliding it along the telescoping bars. The telescoping bars generally require two distinct members—a male member and a female member—to form a telescoping assembly. As such, having to manufacture and install two separate components (i.e., members) for the telescoping assemblies unnecessarily increases tooling expenditure, components cost, and inventory handling. Thus, usage of present telescoping assemblies results in decreased profits and operations efficiency.
Another problem with typical telescoping bars is that they tend to have cross-sectional shapes of low strength and rigidity. For example, some telescoping bars have a generally U-shape that tends to flex in an impeding manner (e.g., in a direction perpendicular to the adjustment direction) when attempting to adjust the telescoping bars. In addition, typical telescoping bars are manufactured using processes that result in scrap material, resulting in material waste and increased manufacturing costs.
Certain telescoping assemblies also include free-sliding components that facilitate a sliding (or telescoping) motion of the telescoping bars. However, the free-sliding components have the potential to cause binding, damage, and/or injury during the handling, installation, and/or adjustment of the telescoping bars. Furthermore, the free-sliding components tend to increase the perception that the telescoping assembly is made of poor quality.
Some telescoping assemblies also include mounting feet having joist alignment flanges for aiding in aligning the telescoping assembly to the framing members during the installation procedure. However, end users commonly complain that these joist alignment flanges interfere with adjacent ceiling tiles.
Yet another problem with current joist alignment flanges is that often the surface of the alignment flange is not in intimate contact with a bottom surface of a joist when driving in a fastening nail or screw. As such, undesired rotational movement of the respective mounting foot can result.
Similar problems may also be present in installation of other devices that are similarly installed to the building framing. Such devices may include audio speakers, recessed fans, electrical boxes, etc.
What is needed, therefore, is a telescoping assembly for a recessed luminaire mounted to a building framing that addresses the above-stated and other problems.